Blówendlicu Rósan
by Mshushu22
Summary: Merlin stared, didn't dare to believe at what he was seeing. He had a strange feeling -and hope- earlier that he was going to finally see a friend again. He had hoped it to be Arthur, but never would he fathom seeing her again...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

Blówendlicu Rósan

Merlin stared, didn't dare to believe at what he was seeing. He had a strange feeling- and hope- earlier that he was going to finally see a friend again. He had hoped it to be Arthur, but never would he fathom seeing _her_ again. He couldn't hold back a brilliant smile of joy upon seeing her. He laughed in shock and awe at her radiance; she looked different in this life, healthier than the filthy chains he found her in when they first met, but Merlin just knew it was her.

His Freya.

She still was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He wanted to run to her, to hold her in his arms and to never let go. Never again would he let go. Yet, she didn't seen to have noticed him.

 _*Does she remember me in this life? *_

Merlin panicked at the subtle thought, wondering how Freya was able to return to him. Arthur, his friend, the Once and Future King, was destined to return again when Albion needed him. Freya, though, was not. She's the Lady of the Lake, a spirit of protection, so was there a greater purpose for her return?

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized that Freya was staring at him.

Merlin's whole being became shaken as he smiled, captured by Freya's warm, chocolate brown eyes. It instantly didn't matter on how- she was here and she was alive. Freya smiled from across the street as she turned around and noticed Merlin, herself standing on the shore of the lake- the home Merlin had given her. Instantly, Merlin ran to her and threw himself towards her. Freya threw her arms around Merlin, holding him just as tightly as he was embracing her. Suddenly, Freya's feet left the ground and she cried out in laughter as Merlin easily picked her up in a spin. He had filled out, grown older from the last time she saw him, but still held his youthful cuteness. As Merlin set her down, Freya gazed into the ocean clear eyes of her beloved. All the pain of years alone had subsided by the joy of seeing her, and Freya couldn't help but tiptoeing up to kiss Merlin.

Fireworks exploded between the two and Merlin gently held Freya's face closer as he returned the passionate kiss. Tears streaked his checks and Merlin could have stayed like this for eternity- holding his Freya in his arms. The hourly seconds passed before Freya pulled regrettable away, desiring to speak,

"I've missed you."

Merlin shook his head as he laughed, giddiness spreading throughout his being. Still couldn't fathom that his love was actually standing before him,

"Ho-how-?"

"It's time Merlin," Freya softly spoke, the anticipation heightened as Merlin suck in a breath,

"The Once and Future King is to return. Arthur is needed once again."

Merlin became frozen in place. Not only was his beloved standing beautifully before him, but it also was time. Arthur was to return, and Merlin eagerly peered out over the lake. It held still as a mirror. Freya couldn't help but smile. She had watch Merlin anxiously wait for the return of the King, each year passing brought upon more despair in his eyes that Freya wished to ease away from him. Only that she was bond as the Lady of the Lake to wait and protect the resting place of Arthur prevented her from relieving the sorrow that had captured her beloved. Now, with the time close at hand, Freya was free.

Freya gave a playful smirk as she attempted to arouse Merlin from his frozen stupor,

"Do you think you can produce that strawberry now Merlin?"

Merlin blinked before what Freya said registered in his mind, chuckling as he hid a hand behind his back. His face glowed with playfulness as he caught a lose strand of Freya's wet hair with his free hand, placing it back behind her ear affectionately. Flecks of gold flashed over Merlin's eyes before Merlin's cheeky grin appeared simultaneously as a single, fully-bloomed, red rose was presented before Freya. She couldn't help but laugh as she smiled, butterflies fluttering within her stomach.

"Hmm I guess not. But I do believe it is the same color."

Freya graciously took the rose, holding it's sweet smell to her nose as she beheld the enchanting scent. Merlin still was his goofy self; still kind and lovable despite all this time; all the pain. How Freya could ever have found someone filled with such kindness and love; she never thought it possible. How Merlin could ever have found someone so special and selfless; he never thought himself so lucky. Merlin gazed affectionately down at Freya. Taking her free hand, Merlin pulled his beloved into himself once again, gently kissing her soft lips. Whether Arthur would have risen at that moment or not, Merlin would not have noticed. Forever the kiss seemed to last, and forever would Merlin be with Freya.

 _Title Translation-_ _Blooming Rose_

 **Author's Note: First off, this is my first fanfic with Merlin so hope you all liked and enjoyed it. I am absolutely a Merlin/Freya shipper and had this idea stuck in my head recently. The title I believe is correctly translated, but I'm no professor of the Old English language. Please review and follow! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
